Interconnects of atomic and/or molecular devices, and of uni-molecular circuits, require a fully planar and ultra clean technology with a precision that is at the atomic scale. This has not been able to be solved by the use of known nanolithography techniques. Nano-imprint and E-Beam Nanolithography use organics which pollute the supporting surface of the atomic and/or molecular devices, or intra-molecular circuits. Furthermore, they do not reach a precision that is at the atomic scale. Nanostencil (dynamic and static) avoids the pollution problem but is not atomic in its scale. Furthermore, none of these can provide an atomically flat supporting surface after the process. Finally, the usual surface cleaning procedures normally destroy the result obtained by nanolithography.